A-Z Prototype 2
by Megan Hahn
Summary: An A-Z poem about Prototype 2.


**Alex Mercer-** that one guy who it's really awkward to play after you've already kill him in the second game, because you were dumb and played the second one first, either way, I enjoyed killing him _way_ too much, I may or may not have serious anger problems

 **Blackwatch-** that one organization of people that enjoy shooting at me, and I'm actually not fully sure why, I think they're racist, to the infected that it, hardy har har, I'm so funny

 **Colette Heller-** that one chick who _had_ to have a child, if she didn't have a child and that child wasn't reported dead and then wasn't later found out not to be dead, then things would be much easier for me, okay maybe not _that_ much easier, but hell with it, I like to blame other people for my hardships, so we're blaming her, she's dead so she can't deny it therefore she's a perfect target

 **Dana Mercer-** that one girl who I want to run off into the sunset with, right after I murdered her brother, on another note, when you absorb people and their memories, aren't you kind of absorbing their personalities, since experiences make you, and if that's true, if we...ploughed, would that mean it's kind of like incest, because if it is, I think I'll find someone else

 **Evolved-** that one group of people that attack anyone who grabs them, I mean, sure there's a good possibility that the person grabbing you is Heller, but what if it's not and you just revealed your infectedness(that's a word, trust me) to everyone and now are never going to be able to do what Alex wanted you to

 **Flyer-** that one breed of 'birds' that are basically Rakks, I mean they fly and dive bomb you, so that's close enough for me

 **Goliath-** that one creature that really doesn't like when I chop it's arms off, I wonder why, maybe they're special to him, probably not, they're probably just jealous that _my_ arms are just so goddamn cool, with how I don't have to drag them on the ground, also, I'd just like to know, how does he launch himself into the sky, I mean, it's pretty impressive and I just want to be able to do it too

 **Heller-** that one bad ass who kicks everyone else's asses, mostly due to the fact that _I_ am a badass, and yes, I could have come up with something better, but I'm such a badass I don't got time for that

 **Icarus Achievement-** that one achievement that I'm pretty sure the developers just said 'fuck it, make a achievement for when the player climbs up a building they're obviously going to run up, so they can feel like they achieved something in their lives'

 **Jeffrey Fasolo-** that one guy who I have no idea who he is, but used him anyways, because I didn't want to use Heller twice...so yeah, there's that, I think I ate him, but who knows

 **Koenig-** that one scientist who is an asshole, I mean most of the people in the game are assholes, but he is even more so than some, I mean it's one things to tell me that'll you'll help me, but it's another thing to help me and then lie to me, you could've simply tried to killed me, that would've saved everyone time, so he's an asshole because he wasted my life

 **Luis Guerra-** that one Father who probably didn't pray enough, that's most likely why his life was so shitty, it might also have something to do with, you know befriending an Infected, but what do I know

 **Mercer-** a fucked up family, 'nough said

 **Natural Selection-** that one mission where you do something, what do you mean I'm grasping, pft, of course not

 **Operations-** that one thing that there are a lot of, because fuck it, everything sounds cooler with an operation in front of it, operation take a shit, operation homework, see, told you

 **Pack Leader-** that one mutation where I get to have minions that break things for me, what could be better, tell me, what could possibly be better

 **Rooks-** that one guy I enjoyed being, I mean look at his beautiful hair cut, I wish I could pull it off as well as him

 **Sabrina-** that one bitch

 **Tendril-** that one mutation that is one of the simplest, but most useful

 **Walkers-** that one group of infected that serve as my main food source, that's the only reason they're there, right

* * *

 **Let me say something real quick, I did** _ **not**_ **take out the Q, I swear, my Q button on my keyboard is just broken, or something like that… I also didn't take out U,V, X, Y, and Z because I'm super lazy, it's because that's the new alphabet. Promise. So, I've been working on this for a looooong time, like since I first played it in 2013 and then I started working on it again about eight months ago when I played it again on my PC, as you can tell, I never finished it neither of those times, but I did now. I want to give a heads up, I intend on working on a A-Z Fallout 4 very soon and hope to have it up soon, so if you're reading this in the future, check out my profile to see if I posted it.**

 **Thank you for reading. I really appreciate it and I hope you enjoyed it. If you want to reply to any of these questions or if you just want to talk to someone about video games, I'm all ears, just PM me. Once again, thanks for reading, please comment, and if you'd like PM me, with suggestions, comments, constructive criticisms, and really anything else. I hope you enjoyed it; I surely enjoyed writing it, and once more thanks. :)**

 **Warning: This is just my own opinion, so don't take anything personally. If you have your own opinion feel free to share it with me or better yet write one of your own(they are super fun). If you do end up writing on please send me the link through PM I would love to see your work and what you have to say.**


End file.
